The Rose and The Thorn
by Entwining Fates' Desires
Summary: Many people say she is as beautiful as a rose and many people say he is as piercing as a thorn. But what happens when they confess their true feelings for each other? Pairings: ShunxAlice, DanxRuno, JuliexBilly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story! I really hope you like it!**

**Dan: Ugh this is boring! I Want food!**

**Me: What the! Ugh I have no time to deal with you. *snaps fingers and Runo appears***

**Dan: O_O Oh snap! *runs away***

**Runo: D-: Get back here Dan!**

**Julie: Ahh the signs of a future couple**

**Me: *sweat drops* Uh... I don't own bakugan. And if I did I would have had Alice and Shun together a LONG time ago.**

**Alice: *blushing* um... Enjoy!**

* * *

No One's POV

_Hmmm hmm…hm…hmmm…_

A beautiful red haired teenager was making dinner for her and her grandfather. She goes by the name Alice Gehabich. And her grandfather's name is Michael Gehabich. She lives in Moscow. The only living relatives she has are her grandfather and her aunt and uncle. Her parents died when she was every young. But she never found out the real reason why and how they died. The only family she has are her relatives and her closest friends, who are currently in Japan.

"I wonder how the brawlers are doing" she asked herself while chopping up vegetables.

It has been two years since she has seen her friends in Japan. After Naga was defeated and Dr. Michael was healed she moved back to Moscow, Russia. The brawlers (mostly Runo and Julie) sadly said their good-byes with tears in their eyes.** [a/n: hey that rhymes!]**

*sigh*

"I remember it like it was yesterday" Alice said referring to their goodbyes.

*Flashback*

_Julie's POV_

"_Yes I did it! I stopped Naga!" Dan exclaimed happily._

_Runo looked like she was ready to strangle Dan._

"_Dan, you didn't do it by yourself! We all helped!" Runo screamed while hitting Dan…hard._

"_Owww Runo that hurt!"_

"_Not so tough now huh!" _

"_Why did you hit me?"_

"_Because you were being annoying! As always!"_

_I looked around and saw everyone laughing. Everyone knew the relationship Dan and Runo had. _

_I continued to giggle, unable to control my self. We were all at Marucho's…um… "house". Everything is like perfect! There's a cute DJ (note to self: get his number) __**[a/n: Julie is not dating Billy… Yet!]**__, amazing snacks imported from like every country, invited awesome guest (mostly brawlers) and the mansion looks like Marucho hired every party decorator in the country!_

_Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone shaking me._

"_Julie, are you okay?" Runo asked._

"_Huh they must have stopped fighting… for now." Julie thought to herself._

"_Everything's just fine Runo! I'm just like taking in the whole room. Marucho did a fantastic job!" Julie replied._

"_Yeah he did."_

_All of a sudden a slow song started to play. A love song. Everyone moved away from the dance floor… Well almost everyone._

_In the center on the dance floor stood Dan. He then approached Runo._

"_H-hey Runo. Do you want to dance?" Dan asked with a slight trace of pink on his cheeks._

"_Um… Sure." Runo replied her cheeks were bright red._

_Dan took Runo's hand and led her to the dance floor. Some couples where already dancing._

_I watched happily as Dan and Runo dance together. Then I couldn't hold it in any longer._

"_Dan! Runo!" I screamed._

_They stopped dancing to glare at me._

"_WHAT!" they yelled in unision._

"_Kiss already!" I reaplied._

_Dan and Runo blushed ten different shades of red. Then out of no where Dan turned Runo so she was facing him._

"_R-runo….I" Dan said._

"_Shh… Dan don't talk. I'm enjoying this" Runo replied._

_Then in a matter of seconds their lips met. Cheers could be heard through out the room._

_I smiled. One couple down, one more to go._

"_Now how to get Shun to fall for Alice." Julie said to herself._

_No One's POV_

_Even though Julie was deep in thought she still noticed Alice walk out of the room looking upset._

_Julie was being… well… Julie, followed Alice. Only to find an empty hallway._

"_Alice! Where did you go?" Julie called._

"_Oh well. I'll just talk to her later." Julie said as she walked back to the party._

_The Next Morning_

_Runo's POV_

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

"_Ugh…" was all Runo could say while turning off the alarm clock._

"_What time is it?" Runo asked sleepily._

_The brawlers stayed at Marucho's mansion after the party. Everyone was too tired to go home so they just decided to stay overnight at Marucho's._

"_7:30 am. Ugh… I got to get up." Runo said pushing herself to get up._

_She took a shower and got dressed. After putting her hair in a ponytail she went to the kitchen. But she suddenly stopped at one particular room… The room Alice stayed in overnight. Runo grew worried. _

"_Where's Alice?"_

_She looked all over the house, but finally found her. She was outside in the garden admiring the beautiful roses and lilies. Her favorite._

"_Alice! There you are. I was looking everywhere for you" Runo said._

"_Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you Runo. I just wanted to go for a little walk." Alice said._

"_There's something off about Alice today. I wonder what." Runo though._

"_Come on let's get some breakfast. Before your boyfriend eats it all" Alice said giggling._

"_He's not my boyfriend!" Runo said blushing._

"_Sure" Alice said sarcastically rolling her eyes._

_Later in the day_

"_Hey has anyone seen Alice?" Runo asked._

"_No." was all they answered._

"_Huh I wonder where she is?" _

_Runo keeps looking and looking. Until finally she spots Alice getting on Marucho's plane… With her luggage. Runo raced after her._

"_ALICE! DON'T LEAVE!" Runo screamed._

_All of the brawlers heard Runo and ran outside only to see Alice boarding a plane._

"_What the- Alice where are you going?" Dan asked._

_Alice faced them. Her eyes no longer had happiness in them. Only sadness._

"_I have to go back to Moscow." She quietly said._

"_Why?" we all asked._

"_My grandfather… he is ill. I have to take care of him." _

"_But-" Runo was cut off but Alice._

"_Runo I have no choice. I have to go back."_

_There was silence. No one knew how long it was. Until finally Dan broke the silence._

"_Alice is right. She needs to go back." Dan said. Clearly he was upset but still agreed to let Alice go._

_Everyone followed. All except one. Runo._

"_Runo…" Alice said gently._

"_It's alright with me Alice. You can go." Runo said confidently. _

"_Thank you all so much for letting me go." Alice said, tears forming._

_In a second everyone gathered in a group hug. Not one person's eyes dry. Including Shun. In the outside he looks like he is okay with her leaving, but deep down inside it pains him to see her leave._

_Runo then handed Alice a necklace with the pictures if the brawlers in it._

"_Here Alice, this is for you. I was going to give this to you another day but I decided why not now." Runo said._

"_Thank you Runo. It's beautiful."_

_Then Alice got on the plane and none of the brawlers saw her again._

_*Flashback End*_

_Alice's POV_

*sigh*

"I miss them so much" Alice said.

"Oh I better call Grandfather. It's time for dinner."

I went outside and made my way to the lab. Half way there a huge explosion erupted.

BOOOM

I fell down from the impact. I quickly got up and saw that half of the lab fell apart.

"GRANDFATHER!" I screamed.

I ran into the lab franticly looking for him. I then saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw him. Under debris was the man that raised me. I ran to his side. But before I could another huge explosion erupted a few feet in front of me.

BOOM

The impact caused me to be hurled to the wall. And then I blacked out.

No One's POV

Once Alice was passed out, the person who planted those bombs stepped out of the shadows. He slowly walked over to Alice and picked her up, bridal style and disappeared. Unfortunately little did the mysterious person know that on the lab floor was the very necklace that Runo gave Alice.

* * *

**Me: So did you guys like the first chapter. It was mostly Dan and Runo but Shun and Alice will be in later chapters.**

**Runo: Why did you make me kiss him!**

**Me: Because you're cute together!**

**Runo: =_= Your dead to me.**

**Me: Aww I love you too!**

**Alice: R&R**

**Me: Oh and one more thing, I want everyone to tell me what you think. Do I need to fix my grammar, all that stuff. Okay? I'm also open to suggestions for later chapters. Thanks a lot!**

**Dan: Don't say anything mean or she will kill you!**

**Me: No I won't! I'll kill YOU! Oh wait that's Runo's Job.**

**Runo: You got that right!**

**Me: And being Dan's girlfriend! XD**

**Runo: You got that rig- wait WHAT!**

**Me: Thanks for reading! *running away***

**Runo: Oh you better run!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm soo sorry for not updating for a while. I just took a high school placement test on Saturday so I had to study for that. **

**Shun: You're such a geek**

**Me: I wish I could kill you right now but I can't because then Alice can't kiss you and you can't say you love her!**

**Shun: *blushing*...**

**Me: Ha! Not so cool now. Huh Mr. Hot-Shot!**

**Shun: Shut Up!**

**Alice: Shun that's rude. **

**Shun: Sorry.**

**Alice: and do the disclaimer already**

**Me: Yes Mrs. Alice Kazami. I do not own bakugan. *sob* and if I did... Let's put it this way. Me+Bakugan= Fabia dead and gone.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

No One's POV

"Runo! The burgers are done!" Runo's dad called.

"I'm coming dad, I'm coming! I'm only one person you know!" Runo replied carrying trays full of food.

"Where's my food? I ordered coffee, not water! Waitress we like to order our food… today." Were the few things Runo heard while working at the café. Ever since Alice left she's been having trouble keeping up with everything.

"I could use some help here!" Runo screamed at her friends: Dan (who was literally sticking his face on his plate [a/n: or should I say plates =_=], Marucho who was reading and doing an extremely hard math problem, Julie who was painting her nails (guess the color…. You got it correct! PINK….), and the one that really annoys her sometimes, Shun.

"Nah. Looks like you're handling things well." Shun said sarcastically.

"Uh-huh." Was all the rest of the brawlers said, too busy to even care.

Runo now had fire in her eyes; her face turned into a scary looking red color and smoke was coming out of her ears.

"FINE! I'LL JUST DO EVERYTHING BY MYSELF! EVER SINCE ALICE LEFT ALL OF YOU HAD BEEN IGNORING ME!" Runo screamed with tears forming in her eyes.

The room was silent. Everyone was looking at her. Listening to her sob.

"R-r-uno." Julie said, but before she could finish Runo ran out of the café. Julie was about to go after her but was stopped by Dan.

"Let her go. She needs to be alone for a while. Just to get her emotions straightened out." Dan said.

Julie only nodded and sat back down.

Runo's POV

"I can't believe they did that to me." Runo said through tears as she ran through Tokyo.

"Alice, I need you. We all need you."

*Flashback*

Runo's POV

I waved sadly at Alice's direction as she boarded the plane.

"Good bye." I whispered so quietly no one could hear.

I then looked around. Julie and Marucho were crying and Dan and Shun looked upset. I looked closer at Shun's face. He had a few tears in his eyes but quickly wiped them away so no one could see.

Does he like Alice? I thought.

*sigh* Tears were overflowing from and eyes and cascaded down my face like a water fall. Julie didn't look any better. All of a sudden we heard thunder. Everyone looked up and notice rain drops drop on their faces.

"We should head inside." I muttered.

When we got inside I stayed at a corner and cried some more. The sky seemed to be crying too. I then fell asleep.

***Runo's Dream or Nighmare***

"Huh? Where am I?" Runo asked.

She looked around and found herself in school.

"Why am I here?"

"Can you believe Runo?" someone's voice came from behind her. She knew this voice well. It was Marucho.

"I know she's so helpless. She always needs Alice to "help her" with everything." Julie said.

"What a looser!" Dan said.

Everyone laughed, except Runo. She became furious and wanted to know why her so-called-friends were making fun of her.

"You guys!" Runo said. But they ignored her.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she screamed much louder. But they still ignored her. It's as if she wasn't really there. Runo then tried to get their attention by "tapping" them on the shoulder (and by tapping them I mean punching them). But her hand went right through them!

"W-what's going on?" But no one replied because they were all too busy saying she was a helpless brat that needed Alice to help her.

***Dream/Nightmare Over***

No One's POV

"Ahhh! Huh? Oh it was just a nightmare." Runo said to herself while wiping off the sweat from her forehead.

"Runo!" Everyone bolted into her room.

"We heard you scream. Are you alright?" Dan said.

"I-I-I'm fine." Runo muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Dan I'm not helpless like you think I am! Just because Alice left doesn't mean I can't do anything!"

Dan looked like someone just slapped him.

"We're only trying to help!" Shun yelled defending Dan.

"If you want to help then don't help me at all!" Runo screamed storming off. [a/n: Does that make sense?]

*Flashback End*

Runo's POV

I decided to walk to the park. Everything reminded me of Alice. I sauntered in the park for a while. I wanted to go visit Alice before but I never had the time to go to Moscow. Then an idea popped in my head.

How about we surprise visit her? I thought

"It'll be perfect!"

I then ran as fast as I could to the café to tell the others.

"Guys! Let's all visit Alice!" I said bursting through the door.

* * *

**Me: Wow I suck at writing. This chapter is just crap. **

**Shun: It was.**

**Me: T_T I can't thinkof anything. All those people on fanfiction (U guys) have outlines and make awesome stories. Me, I'm just writing. I didn't plan anything. That's the reason why my story is stupid. And I'm stupid. *repeatedly bangs head on table* I'M A FAILURE!**

**Shun: You are.**

**Me: *sigh* R&R. And I'm very sorry that this chapter was terrible and that I didn't update in a while. Very sorry. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short. UGH! I ALWAYS LET EVERYONE DOWN! TTT-TTT And I'll try to make the chapters better. It's just that when I'm sitting down and thinking about what to write I can't think of anything. Then if I'm doing something else like school work an idea comes in my mind. That happens a lot. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell my the TRUTH of what you think of this story. I'm okay if you guys really hate it. That's what I get when I don't plan ahead.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: alright. That's it for now. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Me again. Here's a new chapter of my story. And sorry about my behavior in the last chapter I was depressed.**

**Alice: Why?**

**Me: Guy problem.**

**Alice: You should ask Julie for advice.**

**Me: ... Hell no.**

**Alice: Then you can tell me.**

**Me: Okay. (warning! If you don't want to read about my boring life skip this. Everyone else go ahead.) Okay so this guy in my class I really like. He's cute. Okay I didn't like him before but now I do. It's because one year he was really nice to me, and he would always try to make me laugh. The next year he stopped doing it but was still nice to me. On my b-day he was one of the people that "wrapped" my desk. Also at a friend's party he came up to me and put his arm around me. But, that was last year. This year (right now) he barely talks to me. Sometimes I regret liking him. I got all depressed after that. *sigh***

**Alice: Wow that sounds complicated.**

**Me: I know. Oh well. You only have one life. Might as well make the most of it. I don't own Bakugan. TTT-TTT **

**Alice: You need help... Uh... Enjoy.**

* * *

Shun's POV

"Guys! Let's all visit Alice!" Runo said bursting through the door.

"27 minutes 4.8 seconds." Marucho said.

"What?" Runo asked.

"It took you that long to cool off."

"You timed me!"

"Pretty much."

"Wow took you long enough." Dan said while rolling his eyes.

"Uh, Dan we were timing you too. We also wanted to know when you would stop eating." Julie said.

"Well then how long?"

"Um… 85 minutes and 2 seconds." Marucho said

"Ha that's almost an hour and a half." Runo snorted.

"Not funny!"

"Alright back to business. Let's visit Alice. I really miss her." Runo pleaded.

When I heard Alice's name my heart started to beat faster. In my head I pictured the beautiful girl I had fallen in love with. Her flowing, orange hair, chocolate brown eyes that always seen to be smiling and her flawless, pale skin. I never told anyone about my feelings because they never would understand. They would just make fun of me.

"Hey Shun…Shun? You okay?" Dan asked.

"What?" I said not noticing that I was blushing when I was thinking about Alice.

"You're blushing"

"W-what. No I'm not!"

"Guys focus!" Runo said.

"Alright. Alright."

Whew! That was close. I thought Dan was going to find out I like Alice. I should probably stop spacing out like that.

"Ok so how about we go see her this weekend?" Julie suggested.

"Perfect. So everyone get packed and meet back at Marucho's home on Saturday morning." Runo said.

"Okie Dokie!"

"Fine"

"Okay"

***Friday Night***

Runo's POV

*sigh*

"I'm done."

"Runo!" my mom called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you pack a coat? It's cold in Moscow!"

"… UGH! I JUST FINISHED PACKING!" I said angrily opening my bag to put my coat inside.

"And finally done!" I said falling back on my bed.

"Runo!"

"What now?" I asked myself.

"Yeah!"

"Did you pack your boots?" my dad called.

"… this is going to be a LONG night."

Dan's POV

"okay so I'll take this, and this and this, and Drago, some pudding, a piece of pie…. Eh I'll take the whole thing, and this and some of this, a sandwich, and some bottles of chocolate syrup!" I said while placing everything in my bag. [a/n: Yeah, um Dan placed everything in one bag… Now it's all sticky and smells bad. Just picture it in your mind. GROSS]

"Well I'm done!" I said and instantly fell asleep on my bed.

Julie's POV [a/n: Oh boy! What joy to read Julie's own packing "adventure"]

"MOM. MOOOOMMMMM!" Julie screamed.

"What Julie?"

"Where are my 2 brand new jeans, 6 head bands, 5 tops, 8 skirts, 12 pairs of shoes and accessories I bought today?" I whined.

"It's all in your room!"

I turned around and saw that there were three HUGE piles of clothes and shoes all over the floor. I scanned the room carefully and found about thirteen brand new bags on my bed.

"Oops. My bad. Thanks mom!"

I grabbed the bags and started to stuff them into my bags.

*sigh*

"I guess four luggage-like bags isn't enough." I need more.

"MOM!"

"What is it now?"

"I need more bags!"

"How many?"

"Like three or four more!"

[a/n: O_O oh Julie.]

Shun's POV

"Great I'm done." I said.

"Hey Shun, come here." My grandpa ordered.

"What do you want?"

"Where did you say you and your friends were going?"

"Alice's house. Why?

"Oh no reason. Have fun."

"Weird old man." I muttered while leaving.

"*cough* you like Alice *cough*" Grandpa said out loud so I could hear.

"What! What gave you that idea? I don't like her! Did someone-"I was cut off by grandpa.

"Ha! You're defending yourself! You do like her!" Grandpa said, happy about his "little discovery.

"Whatever…" I said, blushing.

***The Following Morning***

No One's POV

Ding Dong

"Huh… Oh hi Runo." Marucho said.

"Good Morning!"

"Come in. Everyone's here. We'll be leaving soon."

"Alright."

Marucho and Runo walked to one of the living rooms and found everyone else there.

"Hey Runo." Julie squealed.

"Hi Julie." Runo said covering her ears.

***In a few minutes***

"Okay everyone let's get on the plane." Marucho said.

"Does everyone have everything?"

"Yup."

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah."

"Okay then lets go!"

They all went on the plane and settled down. Soon after they left the ground they just sat on their own couches and relaxed. Runo was the only one that felt something was wrong. But, she just shrugged and told herself nothing bad is going to happen. But she was wrong.

* * *

**Me: So did you guys like it? Not my best chapter but it's better than chapter 2.**

**Runo: Eh it was okay.**

**Me: Well if it was okay then I'll make it better by lessening your face time. :**

**Dan: Yes! Do it! DO IT!**

**Me: hehe your boyfriend agrees!**

**Runo: *hits me really hard that i faint***

**Me: I see stars! OOO! A unicorn. I wanna ice cweam cone with rainbow syrup and ...**

**Runo: Well she's out cold! :D**

**Alice: Oh dear. What am I to do with all of you. =_=**

**Shun: Hn**

**Marucho: In my calculations Alice you should: have Dan and Runo kiss, and you and Shun kiss so that everyone's happy. Oh and give Dan a lifetime supply of free meals to a buffet and a giant mallet for Runo.**

**Alice:... Um alright it's worth a shot.**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Alice: Oh yeah, Julie she's awake!**

**Me: you told her!**

**Alice: Yup. :**

**Me: :o**

**Julie: **

**Me: O_o oh no! *running away***

**Julie: Awww why does everyone run away everytime I try to help?**

**Runo (Liar): I have no idea Julie.**

**Alice: *sweat drops* R&R**

**Oh and one more thing I won't be able to update for a while because I have finals coming up so you just go to wait. Okay! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! It's me with a new chapter!**

**Dan: AHHH!**

**Me: Why are you screaming!**

**Dan: Because you're here!**

**Me: I hate you so much.**

**Runo: She doesn't own us.**

**Me: On with the story! :-)**

* * *

No One's POV

"Ahhh." Was all Dan could say after getting off Marucho's plane.

"Man, that was a long trip." Shun said.

"Yeah."

"You got that right."

"So, where are we?" Runo asked.

"Moscow, Russia. Duh! Gosh Runo, I though you were smarter than me." I said with my arms behind my head.

"W-what did you s-say D-Dan…." Said a VERY furious Runo.

Everyone, except Dan who was "trying" to look for food, took five steps away from Runo. As she walked, the snow under her shoes started to melt **[a/n: Woah someone needs help with their anger issues]**. With every step she look the snow continued to melt.

"Hey. Where can we get some food around here?" Dan asked.

"Dan!"

"Wha- *gulp* y-es-s."

"Come here!"

"AHHHH! Runo where did you get the giant hammer!"

Everyone else watched Runo chase Dan. No one really made a move because they were afraid that Runo might hurt them.

"Guys! That's enough! You two fought the whole trip, so knock it off!" Julie screamed.

***Flashback***

Julie's POV

_I looked around the room and saw that everyone was busy doing their own things. I looked back down to read the rest of my magazine. All of a sudden I heard a rumbling noise._

"_What was that?" I asked._

"_Sorry, that was my stomach. I'm hungry. Is there a kitchen in here?" Dan said._

"_Yeah there's one right over there." Marucho answered while pointing to a room down the hall._

"_Thanks man."_

"_Typical Dan. Always eating. His stomach is a black hole." Runo said loud enough so Dan could hear._

"_What did you say?"_

"_You heard me. You're a pig."_

"_Speak for yourself Runo… Oops."_

"_Dan… Did you just call me fat?"_

"_RUN DAN! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" I screamed._

_He obeyed and ran to the kitchen. Runo just sat back down, not in the mood to chase him. In a matter of seconds we heard a crash._

"_Now what!" Shun said annoyed._

_All of us poked our head inside. And we all wished we hadn't. Inside we saw Dan covered in ketchup, chocolate, popcorn, cotton candy, salad dressing, and other kinds of food I didn't recognize. Even the walls were splattered with food._

"_Dan w-what happened?" I asked._

"_Oh. Nothing, I just wanted to make an ice cream sundae."_

_We all leaned in forward and saw Dan's "sundae". It had about five scoops of ice cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, graham teddy bears, popcorn, candy corn, gummy bears, cheerios, and a few lollipops (I think)._

"_Oh Dan that's disgusting!" Runo yelled._

"_How could you do this much damage in less than ten seconds?" Marucho asked. *sweat drops*_

"_Dunno." Dan said shrugging._

_I looked at everyone's faces and saw that they were all green. I looked at my pocket mirror and saw my face was green too. We then all rushed to separate bathrooms._

"_What's with them?" Dan asked. _

"_Oh well. Time to finish my sundae." __**[a/n: Yeah um my brother did this the other day and he ate the whole thing. I know exactly what everyone saw. DX]**_

_All of us stayed in the bathrooms for a while. Eventually we all came out and we saw Dan in the living room eating a bag of chips._

"_You guys want some?" He asked._

"_Uh. No thanks." I said still too sick to even look at food._

"_Suit yourself." He replied while stuffing his face with the chips._

***Flashback End***

No One's POV

"Make me!" Runo yelled back.

"Hey let me go." She ordered while Shun and Julie took hold of her.

"I'll get you Daniel Kuso for making me sick." She mumbled angrily while they dragged her away.

"Focus." Shun said.

"Marucho where to?" Julie asked.

"Well in my calculations, since Alice's house is 3.8 miles from Mosocow, and the wind is heading northeast… Okay now we have to find the quickest route to Alice's house which is 48.59 minutes divided by the speed we walk which is proba-" Marucho said but was cut off.

"Marucho! We asked where to go not a math lesson!" Said a very annoyed Runo.

"Okay. Okay. We should go south." He said.

"Okie dokie." Dan said walking the opposite direction.

"Hey! Moron! It's this way!" Shun called.

Dan then ran back. And they continued their journey. They couldn't use the plane because there way too much trees to land.

After walking for what seemed like forever, they all saw a large house.

"That must be Alice's house!" Runo said gleefully.

"Race ya!" Dan said.

"You're on!"

Once they were out of sight did Julie finally relax. They "tried" to keep those two apart while they were walking but they always ended up fighting. About three minutes later then they heard a scream.

"Who was that?" Marucho asked.

"I think it was Runo." Shun answered.

"Come on! Let's go!"

The three brawlers ran as fast as they could until they found Runo and Dan. Runo was on her knees crying and Dan just stood there frozen.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked, oblivious of the site before her.

"Julie look." Marucho said.

She looked up and saw the lab and Alice's house destroyed. They all rushed into the house first, to see if Alice or her grandfather were there. Nothing. They then rushed to the lab.

"See anything?" Runo asked everyone.

"Yeah. I found this." Shun said holding up a necklace.

"*gasp* Alice's necklace…" Runo said sadly.

"What about you guys. Did you find anything?" She said holding back tears.

"Nothing"

"Nada."

"Wait. Guys I found Alice's grandpa! Help me!" Julie called all the way across the room.

Everyone was by Julie's side in a second and helped her get Dr. Michael out from under all the debris.

"*cough* H-hel-l-o-o-o evey-yo-ne." Dr. Michael said. **[a/n: He's been in the debris for a day or so and he is injured so he has trouble speaking]**

"Dr. Michael, please tell us where is Alice." Runo asked gently.

"I-I don't k-kno-w-w. We were attacked and the next thing I kn-e-ew sh-he w-was gon-e."

"*cough* And please when you find her tell her this: Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend."

Then he took his last breath and died.

No One's POV

The following morning they buried Dr. Michael and said their prayers. Then they all went

back to Alice's house.

They all looked at each other with scared faces. The only thing on their mind was "Where is Alice?"

* * *

**Me: Well. That was depressing.**

**Alice: Yeah it was... YOU KILLED MY GRANDFATHER.**

**Me: *sweat drops* hehe yup.**

**Runo: That chapter was ok.**

**Me: Cry baby.**

**Runo: Hey! You're the one who made this. Not me!**

**Me:... Point taken.**

**Alice: R&R**

**Me: And also I can't review for a while because I have a scholarship test on December 1st and I have to study.**

**Runo: You're gonna study the day before aren't you?**

**Me: *laughs nervously* hehe no!**

**Ok. Bye everyone! And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hey! Hey! What am I sitting in on? Wait I wasn't supposed to say that! O_O I'm loosing it!**

**Hey readers! I found extra time from my studying to make another chapter! High five!**

***Everyone:...**

**Me: Hello! Anyone alive?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: Dead?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: Living Dead?**

**Everyone:...**

**Me: *checks breath* Nope. Where is everyone?**

*****With everyone else*****

**Dan: I can't believe we ditched her! For Fro Yo!**

**Runo: I know! I wonder what she's doing now.**

*****With me*****

**... I don't own Bakugan...Kinda lonely in here... Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twi-**

**Julie: We're back!**

**Me: *surprised* *falls backward* What the heck?**

* * *

Alice's POV

"When is she going to wake up?" Asked a voice.

"Patience. She will wake up eventually." Answered another.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked the third.

"We didn't kill her! And look she's waking up."

Slowly I let my eyes flutter open. Since there was sunlight I had to blink a few times before I was able to see clearly. I wondered whose voices I heard but my question was soon answered. Right in front of me stood three teenagers. They were all wearing dark, long cloaks with hoods that partially covered their faces. I stained to see there faces but the only thing I could see was that they were my age.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." The boy on my left sneered.

"Whe-ere am I? Who are you?" I asked, my voice dry and raspy.

"Aw. Look at that Dominic the "princess" seems upset. Maybe we should make her happy." Said the other boy on the right.

"We should Michael."

I had no idea what they were talking about. All of a sudden I felt nothing but the air around me. I looked around and saw only darkness. Then I saw someone from a distance. I saw… my parents! I ran to them as fast as my legs could carry me. They greeted me with open arms.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you so much." I said while crying.

"We've missed you too." They both replied.

But I felt that something was off. Their voices sounded like they were in pain. Deep in thought I didn't notice what was happening until it was too late. My parents were standing in front me one second, with smiles on their faces, now they're on the ground, their faces expressionless and covered in blood. They were dead.

"Mom, Dad! No, this can't be happening! Not again!" I screamed.

"Oh. But it is happening." Michael and Dominic at the same time.

Then the darkness around me started to morph into what looked like a park. Then when it was finish I stopped breathing. The background had changed to the very same park my parents were killed when I was four.

***Flashback***

_No One's POV_

"_Nana!" Alice said.__**[a/n: Alice is four here and she calls here nanny "nana"]**_

"_Yes sweetie." _

"_When can we go to the park to see my parents?"_

"_We can go in about an hour or so. Alright?"_

"_Okay! Mommy and Daddy said that they have a surprise for me!"__**[a/n: Sorry about this one. Okay today is Alice's birthday and she turns four. Okay I'll be quiet now.]**_

"_Really? Then you must be very excited!"_

"_Uh-huh." Alice replied while they walked into a restaurant._

_*****************************An Hour Later*******************************_

"_Okay Alice. Put your sweater on. We're going to the park." Her nanny said._

"_Yay!" She cheered gleefully._

_They walked out the door and started to walk to the park. It was fall so the leaves turned beautiful color of red, orange, and yellow. Alice especially loved the sound of the leaves crunching under her tiny feet with every step she takes. _

"_*gasp* Nana! I see the park!"_

"_Maybe we should hurry. You don't want your parents waiting." Her nanny said already knowing what was waiting for her. __**[a/n: She doesn't know about the killing. Alice's parents planned something] **_

_Within minutes they reached the park. But before Alice could see anything her eyes were covered but her nanny._

"_Nana. I can't see anything."_

"_Oh. You'll see something alright." She said giggling._

"_Are you ready?" Her nanny asked._

"_Yup!" Alice replied._

"_3…2…1…"_

"_SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE!"_

_Alice looked around with a huge grin on her face. A huge banner was hung and said: __"_ _Happy Birthday Alice! We Love You!_ " _in beautiful letters. All her friends were there. Runo, Dan, Julie, and Shun! __**[a/n: Marucho wasn't born yet… I think. O_o]**_

_***After the party***_

"_Bye! Thanks for coming!" Alice said to her guests. _

_It was almost sundown and everyone as leaving. Once everyone left Alice went to talk to her nanny._

"_Nana. Where are Mommy and Daddy?" She asked._

_Her nanny looked around and saw that her parents were no where in sight._

"_I have no idea. How about we look for them." _

"_Okay."_

_They walked around the park but found nothing. Then they decided to head to the center of the park. _

_***Minutes pass***_

_Then suddenly they hear a scream. Alice and her nanny ran to the direction of the scream. There they saw a woman they didn't know next to Alice's dead parents._

"_N-no." Alice whispered, tears forming._

"_Alice. Sweetie-" Her nanny said but was cut off._

"_NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" Alice screamed falling to the ground._

_Her nanny took her home while she spoke with the police. When she came back Alice was still crying her eyes out. The nanny tried to soothe her by singing and reading a story but it didn't work. Only when the nanny went to sleep did Alice finally fall asleep. The very next day Alice's grandfather came and picked her up and they flew back to Moscow._

_***Flashback End***_

Dominic's POV

"No! Stop it!" Where the things I heard from Alice.

We casted a spell on her that turned her eyes blue and that she would be trapped in a dream-like state for how long we wanted. I turned to my left and saw Michael laughing his head off. I too was laughing like crazy. Unlike boring Margareta. She's just so… quiet and shy. I don't even know how she became a Level Seven mage like me and Michael. And how did she get the same mission as us. I thought we where the only once with the mission to retrieve Alice.

"Look at her!" Michael exclaimed.

I turned my head so I was facing Alice. She was shaking her head and screaming. It was pathetic.

"Alright that's enough!" Margareta yelled so loud it sort of scared me.

"Mike. Stop it."

"Fine." He mumbled.

Mike slowly lowered Alice and ended the spell. Alice's eyes changed back to brown, still filled with tears but she was still shaking her head and repeating the same words over and over as if she was chanting:

"Don't let fear take over. Don't let fear take over. Don't let fear take over…"

"What a loser." I said walking out the door.

"Pathetic!" Mike said.

No One's POV

Once Mike and Dominic left Margareta stayed behind for a few seconds. She wanted to say something but refrained herself from doing so. She walked towards the doorway but stopped and took one last look at Alice. She didn't have a scornful face but a gentle one. It looked as if she was regretting ever getting into this mess. And with that she walked out the door without a word and the only sound there was Alice's voice and the sound of a key locking her door.

* * *

**Well... That was disturbing.**

**Alice: Once again you ruin my life by killing all my loved ones.**

**Me: Not all of them! You still have Shun!**

**Shun & Alice: *blushing***

**Runo: Why were you singing twinkle twinkle little star?**

**Julie: Yeah! I just like came in and you were under a spotlight and staring straight at nothing.**

**Marucho: Very odd indeed.**

**Me: Shut up! I was bored okay!**

**Dan: You got any food?**

**Me: What the heck! You ate the whole fridge during my story!**

**Dan: So?**

**Me: *sigh* Oh Runo. I don't know what you see in him.**

**Runo: I was blind when I met him.**

**Me: O_o okay. Hope you liked this chapter! I'll have my OC's description soon.**

**Au Dieu!**

**Dan: What is that japanese?**

**Me: Japanese! It's french for farewell! Moron!**

**Alice: *sweat drops* Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

No One's POV

Everyone, including Dan's stomach was quiet on their way to the plane. **[a/n: YAY!] **

"What are we going to do you guys?" Julie asked.

"What else can we do? We have no idea where Alice is, who took her and what they want to do with her." Runo said sighing.

"But we should try to look for her." Shun said, almost pleading.

Only Dan noticed his best friend's tone. But, before anyone else said a word a letter quickly fell right in front of them. Like it was used as a blade to hit them.

"What? What the heck is this?" Runo said picking the note up.

It said:

_Dear Brawlers,_

_Yes we know who you are. If you're looking for your friend don't even bother! You'll never find her. If any of you are so willing as to sacrifice yourselves then meet us at the old, abandoned Alexander Palace near St. Petersburg. Get there by midnight; sharp. If not then your little friend is done for. Bring your bakugan, you'll need them. Be warned, some of you might not survive. Till then…_

_- The Mages._

"W-what do they mean some will not survive?" Marucho said scared and some-what freaked out.

"I don't know but, I think it's a trap." Julie said eyeing the letter.

"Should we do it?" Dan asked.

"I think we should." Shun said.

"Are you crazy?" Runo said.

"This is our chance of finding Alice. Might as well take it."

"It is worth a shot." Julie said.

"Fine." Runo mumbled.

Everyone raced back to the ship. They had to get ready.

_***2:30 pm***_

"Okay Marucho are you ready?" Dan asked?

"Yea."

After gathering their things the plane landed on an empty field and started training. Taking turns they made notes on their mistakes and perfecting them. They all needed their talents for this battle.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan and Marucho said.

**[a/n: Yeah I'm way to lazy to type a battle and I don't really know the rules but picture it in your mind.]**

In the end Dan won.

"Nice job Marucho."

"Thanks."

"Okay next up Shun and Dan!" Julie said reading off a list.

"Get ready Dan." Shun said smirking.

"I was born ready." Dan replied.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

**[a/n: Again picture a heated battle between friends. Back-to-back attacks until eventually….. IT'S A TIE!]**

"That was fun." Dan said.

"Hn." Shun said and walked away.

"Okay I guess we're all ready to face the mages.

_***11:52***_

We all slowly got off the plane. Scared, nervous, and anxious about what was to happen and who they were to meet.

*_Gasp*_

"This place is beautiful." Julie said staring.

"Okay let's head inside." Runo said leading the way.

"Can we get food first?" Dan asked.

"NO!" Everyone, except Dan, said.

They all walked up to the grand doors and tried to open them.

"Locked…" Julie said.

"What are we going to do?" Dan said.

"Shun try the roof." Runo suggested.

"On it." He said as he jumped from pillar to pillar until he got to the top.

"There's a way in." He yelled.

"Great!" Dan said yelling back.

"How do we get up there? We don't have Shun's ninja skills." Runo said.

Shun jumped back down and walked toward them.

"How about I just carry you guys one-by-one." He suggested.

"Ha. Good luck carrying Dan." Runo snorted walking over to Shun so he could carry her.

"Hop on." Shun said.

"Wait your back?" Runo said.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No."

Shun carried everyone to the roof but had a little trouble with Dan. **[a/n: *sweat drops.* =_= oh Dan.] **The reason why he carried everyone on his back is because:

They could have broken his arms because of their weight, especially Dan and

He was saving the "space" for their missing friend and crush.

"Um. Shun, were is the way in?" Julie asked some-what confused.

"There." He said pointing to a chimney.

"Oh. Okay, see you guys later." Julie said walking away.

"JULIE! Come on. We have to go!" An annoyed Shun said.

"Fine!" She said stomping over to them.

"Okay I'll go first." Dan said.

Everyone then jumped after the other. After each jump it was followed by a scream or a "you-guys-owe-me-a-new-outfit" **[a/n: Guess who said that?]**

***12:00***

_Dan's POV_

_When we got inside I was sort of freaking out. I was starving, but ignored it. __**[a/n: WOAH! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR DAN TO IGNORE HIS HUNGER]**__ The place looked really creepy and had a haunting look to it. What freaked me out the most was the story behind this castle. Marucho told everyone while we were training…_

_***Flashback***_

_Dan's POV_

"_Okay, who's next!" I asked, still pumped from the last battle._

"_Um… You guys. Can you come over here for a second?" Marucho said calling to us._

"_What's up buddy?" I said._

"_Uh… I did a little research about the castle we're going to tonight…" He said, hesitating a bit._

"_So?" Shun said a little bit impatient._

"_I-it's haunted." _

"_What! What do you mean haunted?" I said trying to stay calm._

"_Well it says here that there has been reports of paranormal activity in the castle. __**[a/n: For some of you who don't know what paranormal activity is it's non-human on goings, ghostly on goings. Things floating, things moving by themselves, voices being heard, etc.] **_

"_Why? What happened to them?" Julie asked. _

"_Well I found this site. It has a diary entry of one of the soldiers at the death of the family…_

_In the evening of 16 July, between seven and eight p.m., when the time of my duty had just begun; Commandant Yurovsky, [the head of the execution squad] ordered me to take all the Nagan revolvers from the guards and to bring them to him. I took twelve revolvers from the sentries as well as from some other of the guards and brought them to the commandant's office. _

_Yurovsky said to me, 'We must shoot them all tonight; so notify the guards not to be alarmed if they hear shots.' I understood, therefore, that Yurovsky had it in his mind to shoot the whole of the Tsar's family, as well as the doctor and the servants who lived with them, but I did not ask him where or by whom the decision had been made...At about ten o'clock in the evening in accordance with Yurovsky's order I informed the guards not to be alarmed if they should hear firing. _

_About midnight Yurovsky woke up the Tsar's family. I do not know if he told them the reason they had been awakened and where they were to be taken, but I positively affirm that it was Yurovsky who entered the room occupied by the Tsar's family. In about an hour the whole of the family, the doctor, the maid and the waiters got up, washed and dressed themselves. _

_Just before Yurovsky went to awaken the family, two members of the Extraordinary Commission [of the Ekaterinburg Soviet] arrived at Ipatiev's house. Shortly after one o'clock a.m., the Tsar, the Tsaritsa, their four daughters, the maid, the doctor, the cook and the waiters left their rooms. The Tsar carried the heir (the son of the Tsar and brother of the sisters) in his arms. The Emperor and the heir were dressed in gimnasterkas [soldiers' shirts] and wore caps. The Empress, her daughters and the others followed him. Yurovsky, his assistant and the two above-mentioned members of the Extraordinary Commission accompanied them. I was also present. _

_During my presence none of the Tsar's family asked any questions. They did not weep or cry. Having descended the stairs to the first floor, we went out into the court, and from there to the second door (counting from the gate) we entered the ground floor of the house. When the room (which adjoins the store room with a sealed door) was reached, Yurovsky ordered chairs to be brought, and his assistant brought three chairs. One chair was given to the Emperor, one to the Empress, and the third to the heir. _

_The Empress sat by the wall by the window, near the black pillar of the arch. Behind her stood three of her daughters (I knew their faces very well, because I had seen them every day when they walked in the garden, but I didn't know their names). The heir and the Emperor sat side by side almost in the middle of the room. Doctor Botkin stood behind the heir. The maid, a very tall woman, stood at the left of the door leading to the store room; by her side stood one of the Tsar's daughters (the fourth). Two servants stood against the wall on the left from the entrance of the room. _

_The maid carried a pillow. The Tsar's daughters also brought small pillows with them. One pillow was put on the Empress's chair; another on the heir's chair. It seemed as if all of them guessed their fate, but not one of them uttered a single sound. At this moment eleven men entered the room: Yurovsky, his assistant, two members of the Extraordinary Commission, and seven Letts __[operatives of the infamous Cheka or Secret Police].. _

_Yurovsky ordered me to leave, saying, 'Go on to the street, see if there is anybody there, and wait to see whether the shots have been heard.' I went out to the court, which was enclosed by a fence, but before I got to the street I heard the firing. I returned to the house immediately (only two or three minutes having elapsed) and upon entering the room where the execution had taken place, I saw that all the members of the Tsar's family were lying on the floor with many wounds in their bodies. The blood was running in streams. The doctor, the maid and two waiters had also been shot. When I entered the heir was still alive and moaned a little. Yurovsky went up and fired two or three more times at him. Then the heir was still."_**[a/n: This story really makes me cry. It's sad. Oh and ignore that box on the right. It just appeared out of no where.]**

_Everyone stayed silent._

"_Woah. That story was intense. It's sad how they died." Runo said speaking up._

"_Um… But they were killed somewhere else. Why are their spirits haunting the castle?" I asked confused. _

"_Well Dan they mostly lived in the Alexander palace. Maybe that's why they're there." Marucho said._

_***Flashback Ends***_

*soft laughter*

"Hey guys did you hear that!" I said freaking out.

"No. What did you hear?" Shun asked.

"I heard someone giggle… Do you think it's one of the spirits?"

"I-I think so." Marucho said with a worried face.

"Where are those mages?" Runo asked to no one in particular.

But before anyone could say another word everything went pitch black and my body when numb…


End file.
